


Caution Pushed Aside for Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: NEWLY EDITED! Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!





	1. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: plot mine; everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

 

Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

 

“Damn it! I’m never ever dating again!” shouted a male voice into what he thought was his empty apartment.

“Why are you going to quit dating? I thought you & Sara were talking marriage?” questioned another voice in the room.

“What the…damn, I forgot that chair was there,” came the first voice along after a loud thump.

Lights turned on, “So, you walk much? Heeheehee. I’m just kidding.”

“What are you doing here? Why are you in Romania? You never mentioned that you were coming,” questioned the first voice from the floor.

“Yeah, well…mmm…I…hmmm…”

Charlie got up off the floor & walked over to Bill, who was studying the ceiling with extreme concentration. “Bill,” he whispered. When he got no response, Charlie gently lifted his hand to Bill’s cheek & lightly caressed it. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Bill hesitated for a moment before leaning into the caress. “Gods, I’ve missed you, Charlie. I…I…I’m hopeless when it comes to the words.”

“That’s okay, I understand. I’m here for you.”

“Charlie…” Bill never got any further than that before Charlie’s mouth was on his.

“More,” Charlie said once they came up for breath. Bill nodded. Charlie took Bill’s hand & led him to his bedroom.

Once the door was close, Bill pressed Charlie against it as he attacked Charlie’s throat with his mouth. “Oh, gods,” Charlie moaned as Bill sucked on a particularly sensitive part of Charlie’s neck.

Bill removed his lips from Charlie’s skin long enough to rid both of them of their shirts. Charlie took a little more control & starting pushing Bill backwards, Bill’s mouth never leaving his neck. Bill’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Bill looked down @ the bed, then gave a wicked smile.

Bill whispered a spell against Charlie’s lips as he went in for another kiss. Both their clothes disappeared from their bodies & reappeared on the floor. Charlie groaned @ the skin-on-skin contact.

“Gods, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Bill whispered.

“Then why did you wait this long to come see me?” Charlie questioned, curiosity peeking out.

Bill moved off of Charlie & sat down beside him, “I thought that you never wanted to see me again. I thought that you had moved on. Mum said that you two were planning on marrying this summer.”

Charlie sighed & also sat up, “Bill. Bill, please. Look in the eye. I never planned to marry Sara. I was set up on a blind date by Mum. I told Sara that I wasn’t interested in dating women. Sara took it as some sort of proposal & immediately told Mum & Dad. I didn’t want to go on the date. I’ve told Mum & Dad that I’m gay but Mum refuses to believe me. She keeps saying that I’m going through a phase. I’m so sorry that I hurt you Bill.” Charlie was in tears by the time that he had finished.

“Oh, gods. I thought…I had thought. I’m so sorry Charlie. I should have talked to you instead of jumping to conclusions. But, why did you say that you’d never date again when you first walked through the door?” Bill questioned.

“One of my co-workers set me up on a blind date with a guy named Jim. He kept trying feel me up all through dinner. Besides there’s no room in my heart for another,” Charlie replied.

“Oh. I’m sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion again. I’ve really gotta stop doing…” Bill didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying, because Charlie found a way to keep his mouth busy.

They laid down with Charlie on top this time. The arousals that had died down during their conversation, took little time to rise to full mass again. Bill bucked up against Charlie, causing their dicks to align. The friction was almost too much for the both of them.

Bill flipped over the two of them & started working his way down Charlie’s chest. When Bill reached Charlie’s nipples he continuously tortured them both to hard little nubs with Charlie bucking & moaning uncontrollable under him.

Bill smiled briefly up @ Charlie before continuing down to his navel. Bill tongue fucked his brother’s navel, as his right hand made its way down to Charlie’s arse. Bill lightly circled the entrance that was just begging to be taken…

A/N: 5 reviews gets you chapter 2 tomorrow night!


	2. Falling Star

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Chapter 2: Falling Star

Bill plunged his finger into Charlie @ the same time as he unexpectedly swallowed his cock down to the base. Charlie screamed out @ the double-sensation & double-pleasure. Bill knew what his brother liked & knew how to work his mouth as to give Charlie the most pleasure & to get the most amazing sounds out of his mouth.

Bill quickly added another finger. Bill first just pumped his two fingers in & out of Charlie. Eventually, Bill start to scissor his fingers inside his brother. Charlie kept getting louder & louder as Bill’s unrelenting torture continued. Bill never let him come. He would bring Charlie to the brink of orgasm & then taper off, so as not to let his brother actually orgasm.

Charlie grew frustrated as his brother continued to torture him. Bill quickly added a third finger followed closely by a fourth. Bill was getting just as frustrated & as hard as Charlie was.

Charlie whimpered as Bill removed both his fingers & mouth. Bill quickly cast a lubrication spell on himself before slowly entering his brother halfway. Bill pulled back out & swiftly reentered Charlie to the hilt. Charlie scream as his prostate gland was hit over & over again.

Bill’s left hand found its way down to Charlie’s rock-hard cock. Bill promptly started pumping Charlie’s cock vigorously. Charlie didn’t last long, & Bill slowed down this thrusting. It took no time until Charlie was coming all over his & Bill’s chests.

After Charlie’s orgasm ended, Bill swiftly took up his pace again. Bill grunted as he lunged forward & came deep inside his brother. Bill tenderly pulled himself out of his brother & collapsed beside him.

“Gods, you’re good Bill. You still remember how to make my body sing for you. We have got to do this more often,” Charlie told Bill once he got his breathe back.

Bill rolled over onto his side & propped his head on his arm, “Charlie…I’m not sure we should continue this…relationship.” Bill held his finger to Charlie’s lips to stop him from interrupting. “I know that I’m the one that came here, but Charlie…” sigh, “we’re brothers. We aren’t meant to be lovers. I know that you’re going to ask ‘why not’ but Charlie, its incest. Mum & Dad aren’t going to like that we’re lovers & brothers. I’m sorry Charlie.”

“Why are you saying that you’re sorry? What’s going on? Please! Talk to me Bill,” Charlie pleaded, panic rising within him.

“I’m sorry but I came here to end this…relationship. I didn’t mean to have sex with you again. It was a mistake. I gotta go,” Bill said, then he got off the bed & put his clothes back on.

“But you said that what we did could never be considered something as common as ‘sex’ & that we made love when we were together. You’ve never cared about what our parents thought before, why start now? What’s going on? I thought you were in love with me? Is it because of Sara? I already explained that,” Charlie started to cry.

“It’s not because of Sara. Mum & Dad are becoming suspicious about me still being single. I’m sorry Charlie,” Bill told Charlie with a non-descript look on his face. None of Bill’s emotions could be seen on his face.

“So, tell them that you’re gay,” Charlie said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“I can’t. They don’t listen to you, so why would they listen to me. It’s over. You need to accept this. Goodbye Charlie,” & with that Bill was gone & Charlie was left all alone.


	3. Parental Help

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Chapter 3: Parental Help

Charlie refused to go to work for the rest of the week. He didn’t answer the owls or the knocks on the door. His friends & co-workers were worried about him, so they did the only thing that they could do: they owled his parents.

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley hadn’t heard from their son, Charlie, in over a month when they got an owl from his friends & co-workers expressing concern. It was enough to alarm them both. They left the next morning after making arrangements for Ron & Ginny to stay @ Grimmauld Place.

They knocked on the door repeatedly without success. Charlie refused to come to the door. Even when his parents yelled through the door, Charlie refused to open the door for them. Finally, Mrs. Weasley had had enough. With a quick spell, the door flew open & Mr. & Mrs. Weasley walked into their second son’s apartment. Mrs. Weasley promptly turned on the lights & went searching for son upon not seeing him right away.

Charlie was found in his bedroom with the curtains drawn across the windows & all the lights out. Charlie was laying face-down on the bed with his head buried in the pillows. “Oh, Charlie. What’s wrong?” Mrs. Weasley inquired.

Charlie sniffle a bit & sat up. Once he saw his mother he buried his head in her shoulder & started crying as he spoke, “I thought he loved me. He said he loved me. He just used me. I don’t know what to do. I can’t act as if nothing ever happened between the two of us.”

Mr. Weasley had walked into the room as his son buried his head in his mother’s shoulder. “Charlie, let’s start @ the beginning. Who are you talking about & what happened?” Mr. Weasley asked his second son as he sat on the other side of him.

“I’m not sure I should tell you. But I know I need to. Please don’t interrupt. Thank you,” Charlie said once his parents had both nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath before starting. “I don’t know exactly how to tell you this & I’ll understand if you never want to talk to me again.”

Both Mr. & Mrs. Weasley became worried once hearing their son break down & become worried about their reactions. Before they could say anything, Charlie started talking again.

“I’m in love. I know that it’s not ‘right’ but neither of us cared, or so I thought. We started off as just a way to get rid of teenage hormones. But then one night, we kissed for the first time. I knew for that moment on that I was in love with him. About a month ago or so, he came here. I hadn’t seen or heard from him in about three months. I had thought he was mad @ me, but it turned out to be just one big misunderstanding. We made love & then…then he told me that it was over. He said that our entire relationship was wrong & one big mistake. I’m not sure I can ever look Bill in the eyes ever again.”

“Oh, my gods. I thought something was going on between you & Bill, but I never imagined,” Mrs. Weasley squeaked out.

“I’m going to owl your boss & tell him that you need a break & that you’ll him when you are ready to go back to work. You & Molly need to pack up everything that you want to take with you & then we’ll head to the burrow. You need support & you need to eat & take care of yourself. You can’t stay here & wallow in self-pity. Come on,” Mr. Weasley said reasonably, before leaving the bedroom to write the letter to Charlie’s boss.

Within an hour’s time, all three were heading to train with Charlie’s stuff in hand. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley decided to take the train, so that they had more time to spend with their son before arriving to the chaos that is the Burrow.


	4. Broken Hell

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

more reviews = faster updates

Chapter 4: Broken Hell

After they got on the train & to their compartment, Charlie sat next to the windows. He stared out the window, ignoring his parents, & trying to think about anything except the situation @ hand.

Mrs. Weasley was very concerned about her son. She just wanted to hug him until everything was all better, but knew her husband was right”: they needed to deal with this reasonably & not do anything irrational.

Mr. Weasley just looked @ his son sadly. He wasn’t exactly sure how to go about helping his son get through this heartache. He had always known that Bill & Charlie had a close relationship; he just never knew how close.

They both decided not to push any more girls onto Charlie, & to not talk to Bill about who he was dating unless he brought it up first. Both of them knew that they needed to talk to Bill, but Charlie’s state of mind & health came first.

***

@ the same time, Bill was just arriving @ Grimmauld Place. He had planned to meet his parents there & then they would make their way to the Burrow. So it came as quite a shock when he entered the kitchen @ Grimmauld Place only to find his youngest brother, Ron, & his only sister, Ginny, without his parents.

“Where are Mum & Dad?” Bill asked Ron & Ginny.

“They want to see Charlie. He’s refused to talk to anybody & he hasn’t been going to work. Mum & Dad got a letter from his friends & co-workers. They left a couple days ago. We don’t know how long they’re be gone for,” Ginny told Bill.

“Oh. Do they know what’s wrong with him?” Bill questioned.

“No, that’s why they left, to find out what’s wrong,” Ron said obviously annoyed with the question.

“Did they forget I was coming to spend a month here for vacation?” Bill asked.

“Oh. That’s right. I’m sorry with everything that’s happened with Charlie, everybody forgot,” Ginny said.

“Okay. That’s all right. I understand. I’ll stay here with you guys until they get back. Sound all right to you guys?” Bill said thoughtfully.

With nods coming from all around, Bill sat down & Remus served him some lunch.

***

“Come on, Charlie. I promise nothing bad will happen. There’s nothing wrong with coming home for a break,” Mr. Weasley told his son.

They walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place, being quiet as so not to disturb Mrs. Black’s portrait. They heard voices coming from the kitchen, so they headed that way.

“Oh, Bill. I had forgotten that you were coming home for a vacation. You’ll be here for a month right.” Bill nodded to his father. “I’m sorry about forgetting. I’m sure…” Mr. Weasley never got a chance to finish his sentence as he heard a strangled cry & the sounds of footsteps going up the stairs & Mrs. Black screaming.

Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs after her second son. It took her a couple minutes to locate Charlie. He was in the library on a couch, crying his eyes out. She didn’t say anything. She just sat next to him & wrapped her arms around him. Charlie cried into his mother’s shoulder, just letting it all out.

Neither of them had expected to see Bill today. Charlie wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to be @ home, if Bill was also going to be there. Mrs. Weasley wasn’t sure how they were going to get through this next month without hurting either of her sons.

***

“Bill, we need to talk privately. Now!” Mr. Weasley said, barely keeping his temper in check. Mr. Weasley wasn’t sure that it was a good idea that his first son stay with them for the next month.

“Okay, let’s go into the den,” Bill said timidly.

Mr. Weasley secured the door to the den, before turning around to face his oldest son, “Bill, I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for you to stay @ the Burrow.”

“Why not? I haven’t done anything wrong,” Bill interjected.

“Bill…you’ve broken your brother. He doesn’t live anymore. He hasn’t been eating or doing anything to take care of himself. We know, both me & your mother, that you two have been in a…intimate…relationship,” Mr. Weasley didn’t get a chance to finish whatever else he was going to say before Bill jumped to his feet & started shouting.

“Charlie & me are brothers & nothing more. I would never have a sexual relationship with one of my brothers. That’s incest. You can’t keep me away from the Burrow just because Charlie is having delusions about us having a sexual relationship. You don’t even bother to ask me about what Charlie says; you just assume he’s right. I’m going to the Burrow. I’ll be there for a month. I’m not going to change my plans just because Charlie is having issues,” Bill shouted @ his father before walking out the door & slamming it behind it.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” Arthur said to the empty room.

“Is everything okay, Arthur?” came a voice from the doorway that Bill had just left through.

Arthur was startled & stood & turned around, “Hey Remus. You startled me. How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough. Okay, all of it. So Bill & Charlie? I knew they were close, but that close? I never had the slightest clue,” Remus said.

Arthur sank back down into the chair that he had just vacated, “Neither did Molly & me. I’m surprised that Molly hasn’t flown off the handle, but maybe that’s because she wants to be strong for Charlie. He’s taking this really hard. I can’t believe that Bill just denied everything like that. He’s not just denying it to me; he’s also denying it to himself. I don’t know what to do anymore. Let’s talk about something else. What’s going on with you & George? You two have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

Remus blushed as he answered, “I…I…George wants to take me on a date. I’m not sure about it. I’m too old for him. I’m a werewolf. I’m his former professor. I’m…”

“You’re just perfect for me. I’m not asking for a long-term commitment, @ least not yet. Please, just one date,” George pouted, as he situated himself on Remus’ lap.

“George…” Remus didn’t get further than that as his mouth now had another mouth covering his. Arthur smiled, then shock his head @ his son’s antics. Arthur got up & left the room to find Charlie & Molly.


	5. Thank You, Bro

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

 

Chapter 5: Thank You, Bro

 

Arthur found his son asleep with tearstains on his face in the library with his head in Molly’s lap. Molly was gently stroking his hair. Molly looked up when she heard the door open & close, “I’m guessing you talked to Bill.”

“Yeah. He’s denying everything,” Arthur whispered back. “I don’t know what to do. He went to the Burrow & he refuses to adjust his vacation plans. He said that he wouldn’t change his plans for Charlie’s ‘delusions’. He’s mad @ us for listening to Charlie. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I have an idea. School starts in a couple of weeks & I know Dumbledore is looking for a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. It would be a different pace for Charlie. He’d have to leave later this week to get his classroom ready. It could be good for him. He’d be closer to home if he needs us. I think we should talk to Charlie about it,” Molly replied.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s get him into a bed. It’s been a trying day for all of us. I’m going to let Ron & Ginny have the choice of staying here with us or going back to the burrow & spending time with Bill,” Arthur said before leaving the room.

“Charlie, hun. Come on. You need some sleep. Let’s get you into bed. There’s a room not too far from here that you can use,” Molly gently shook her son.

“Okay, I up. Aren’t we going to the Burrow?” Charlie questioned as he yawned.

“Bill’s there. So we, your father & me, thought it would be better to spend the night here. We’ll talk about what we’re going to do in the morning. Your father & I will be in the room next to yours. There’s a connecting door, so if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. Okay?” Molly told her son as she led him out the door & down the hall.

“Here we are. You can use this room. Your trunk is @ the end of the bed. Good night, Charlie,” Molly said before walking out of the bedroom.

“Night Mum,” Charlie replied as the door shut.

“Molly, they’ve both decided to stay here instead of going to home. I hope everything will work out in the end,” Arthur said coming up behind Molly.

Molly gave Arthur a big hug before leading him to their room for the night, “I do too. But it will be a tough road ahead to get to the ‘happily ever after’. I know incest is morally wrong, but they were so happy together. It’s not against any of the wizarding laws. It’s how families use to stay purebloods. If they wanna be together, then I’m happy for them.”

“They need our support right now. Bill doesn’t realize it yet, but he needs us. He can only be in denial for so long. Let’s go to bed & see what tomorrow brings us,” Arthur said as he & Molly got ready for bed.

***

Morning came with a new hope for the Weasley family, or so Molly & Arthur prayed. Both were afraid that this incestuous relationship between Bill & Charlie would tare the whole family apart. Molly & Arthur were awaken by one of their sons banging the door open & jumping onto the bed.

“Isn’t this morning just wonderful?” he asked.

“George what could be so wonderful @ 5 o’clock in the morning?” Molly asked.

“Remus said yes. We have a date tonight. Isn’t that great? Wait a minute.” George’s eyes widened, “What am I going to wear? I have nothing good enough to wear & be seen with him. Oh my gods. I’m screwed!”

“George, calm down & take a deep breathe. There you go. Now, it will be alright. You just need to keep level-headed. Ginny & me will help you figure out what to wear. I’m sure you’ve got something in your closet that will work,” Molly told her son in a calming voice.

“Okay, thanks Mum. Oh, Charlie has breakfast made downstairs,” George said before leaving the room before anymore questions &/or comments could be made.

“Charlie made breakfast?” Arthur questioned.

“Let’s go see.” Molly & Arthur dressed for the day before heading downstairs to the kitchen to see what Charlie had prepared.

When Molly & Arthur entered the kitchen, they were surprised to see a rather wide variety of foods. There were eggs (scrambled, over-easy, omelets, & fried), bacon, sausage, ham, fried potatoes, toast, biscuits, hash browns, pancakes (blueberry & plain), muffins (apple cinnamon, blueberry, chocolate chip, mixed berry, lemon poppy seed, & banana nut), cereal (every kind you could possibly imagine), & of course fruit (grapes, apples, oranges, mangos, strawberries, & pears).

“I…I couldn’t sleep. So I got up early & I needed something to do. I…I’m sorry,” Charlie said as an explanation.

“That’s okay. Harry should be here anytime now with Tonks & Moody. Fred is coming over. Hermione is coming this morning. There’ll be plenty of people here & I’m sure they’ll all appreciate a free meal,” Remus said so as not to upset Charlie further.

A crash was heard from the front hall, followed by Mrs. Black’s yelling. Harry & Hermione came into the kitchen. “Hey. Tonks tripped over the umbrella holder,” Harry said with a slight laugh.

“I’m okay. Everything’s okay,” Tonks said as she stumbled into the kitchen followed by Moody.

“Mmm, breakfast,” Moody growled.

“Oh, yes. Everybody sit down & eat up. Charlie got up early to make everybody breakfast,” Molly said cheerfully.

“Thanks Charlie,” Ginny said as she followed Ron into the kitchen.

“Morning fam!” George greeted the room.

“Morning? Is it morning?” asked his twin behind him.

“It’s six am,” replied Remus.

“SIX!” shouted Ron, “It’s six in the morning? Why are we all up?”

“Because it’s a beautiful morning & we’re going to Diagon Alley after breakfast to get your school stuff,” Molly answered.

Ron couldn’t reply because he was too busy stuffing his face.

“Honestly! Ronald Weasley! The food is not going to disappear; you can slow down a bit,” Hermione nagged @ Ron.

Ron grinned sheepishly & took smaller bits.

“Everybody, sit down & eat before the food gets cold,” Molly shouted over the chatter.

Everybody sat down @ the table except Charlie. He wasn’t sure if he could sit down with everybody else & pretend as if everything was normal. Fred noticed this & filled two plates. “Come on, Charlie. We’ll eat in the den,” Fred whispered to Charlie.

After they were in the den & sat down, Charlie actually spoke, “Thanks Fred. Do you know what’s going on?”

“I heard dad talk to Remus about it. I wasn’t trying to spy, I was just checking to see if Remus was in there because George was looking for him,” Fred replied.

“It hurts. I really love him. I can’t sleep because I keep dreaming about the last night we were together, when he dumped me. I don’t know what to do. Mum & Dad have been actually supportive. I thought they would both disown me or @ least yell @ me. Dad told Mum that when he talked to Bill, he denied everything. It just makes it all the more worse. Can I ask you something personal?” Charlie said in a sad voice.

“Yeah, sure. You know you can ask me anything,” Fred replied.

“What’s going on with you & Harry?” Charlie asked quietly.

Fred blushed a little before answering, “I think I might be falling in love with him. He told me that he’s falling in love with me too. The thing is that we’re both in love with Professor Snape. We’ve talked about it, & we’ve decided that we wanna pursue a three-way relationship with him. We’ve both decided to do nothing intimate with each other, unless it’s the three of us. We haven’t even kissed yet.”

Charlie smiled, “@ least he talks to you. Bill has always refused to look me in the eye when in public. Part of the time he was sensitive & loving, but also part of the time he was an insensitive jerk. Maybe I should just move on & stop fretting. I just don’t know anymore.”

“You know that I’m going to be Madame Pomfrey’s assistant this year, right?” Fred questioned.

“Yeah, so?”

“When I was talking to her, she said that Hogwarts is looking for a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. You would make a great teacher. We can go talk to Dumbledore after breakfast while Mum & Dad take the others to Diagon Alley. It’s up to you,” Fred told his older brother.

“Since we’re done, let’s go,” Charlie said.

Charlie & Fred dropped off their dishes in the kitchen sink, then left for Hogwarts without telling their parents where precisely they were off to. Molly & Arthur just smiled @ them, glad that they were getting along. Molly was just happy that Charlie had eaten, even if he only ate a small portion of his breakfast.


	6. Available Position

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

more reviews = faster updates. i know these two chapters are boring but important that's why i posted both of them now.

 

Chapter 6: Available Position

 

“Hello! Welcome, come on in,” Dumbledore greeted Fred & Charlie.

After Charlie & Fred were seated in Dumbledore’s office, Fred was the first to speak, “I’m here to fill out & sign the forms for my assistant/apprenticeship. Charlie is interested in the Care of Magical Creatures’ teaching position.”

“That is if it’s still available, sir,” Charlie added.

“Of course. Yes, the position is still available. I think you would make a great addition to our teaching staff. Hagrid has decided to spend some time in France with Madame Maxine. He has asked that he has a chance to talk to whoever takes over the position before he leaves for France. You have the choice of having living quarters in the castle or having the hut out on the grounds. Either way, you have your choice of decorating. The hut has its own bathroom facilities, three bedrooms, a kitchen, & living room area. Do you want the position?” Dumbledore asked after going over everything else.

Now it was Charlie’s turn to choose what he actually wanted, “Yes, I would like the job. I would also like to live in the hut. Thank you for the job.”

“It’s no problem, Charlie. We were getting a bit desperate with filling the position. So thank you,” Dumbledore said before leading them out of his office. They stopped @ the Hospital Wing first, dropping off Fred so he could sign the paper work & work out all the fine details. Dumbledore & Charlie continued their way out onto the grounds, where they could clearly see Hagrid packing up all his stuff into a carriage with Madame Maxine helping.

“Hello Hagrid. How’s the moving going?” Dumbledore greeted.

“It’s going all right. We’re just about finished. Have you found a new teacher to take my place?” Hagrid asked. (AN: I don’t do accents, sorry. Use your imagination.)

“Yes, in fact that’s why I’m here. Mr. Weasley here has decided to endeavor a change of pace & give teaching a try. I’ll give you two to chat. I’ll meet you in the Hospital Wing when you’re done, Charlie,” Dumbledore said before leaving.

“So, Charlie. You’re interested in becoming the new Care of Magical Creatures’ teacher? That’s okay. It will also require you to be the groundskeeper. Is that okay with you?” Hagrid asked.

“Yeah. Can I see all the animals you take care of & a copy of your class timetable?” Charlie asked. Hagrid proceeded to show Charlie around the grounds to all the pens.

***

“Thanks, Poppy. So I’ll see you in a couple days. Hey, Charlie. You ready to go?” Fred asked Charlie when he entered the Hospital Wing.

“Not quite. I’ve signed all the papers & Hagrid just left. I wanted to check out the hut before we go, so I can see what I’m going to need to get. If that’s all right with you?” Charlie asked in a timid voice.

“Of course. We can go shopping after we’re done here & get anything we might need. Okay?” Fred said as they headed out the door towards the grounds.

“Okay.” They walked across the grounds & into the hut. “It’s a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Fred…umm…do you wanna stay in here with me? I’m not…sure…I can live alone right now,” Charlie had tears starting to drip down his face.

“Yeah, I can stay here with you as long as you need. There are three bedrooms, so we can each have a bedroom & we can turn the third bedroom into a joint office. Do you have anything that you need to get from Romania?” Fred said calmly.

“Yeah, I have some furniture that would fit in this place. I…I can’t go back there. It…it…it has too many memories. I’m going to need a new bed,” Charlie’s tears started coming down in trails.

“We’ll make a list for Mum & Dad of things to get for you from your Romanian apartment. Let’s go shopping,” Fred remained calm & smoothing.

Fred & Charlie left Hogwarts & headed to Muggle London.


	7. Shopping Fundamentals

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

 

More reviews = faster updates. enjoy!

 

Chapter 7: Shopping Fundamentals

Fred & Charlie went through several stores deciding on what to buy now & what to save up for & what to ask their parents for. Finally, they headed out of Muggle London & into Diagon Alley. When they arrived in Flourish & Blotts, they found their parents along with Ron, Ginny, & Bill already there.

“Hello, boys. Where’ve you been?” Mrs. Weasley greeted.

“We went to Hogwarts, so I could talk to Poppy about this upcoming year,” Fred replied, shooting a look @ Charlie that clearly said ‘say whatever you want’.

“I’ve been helping him shop. He’s looking for stuff he might need, & I wanted some air,” Charlie replied, relieved that Fred had allowed him the opportunity to tell their parents when he was ready & without Bill.

“All we have left is buying textbooks, then we are going to get some lunch @ the Leaky Cauldron. You can join us if you’d like, our treat,” Mr. Weasley said.

“We’ll think about. We need to look around here first,” Fred replied for the both of them. Fred & Charlie walked around the store talking about which books to get & which would be necessary for their courses of study. They were both careful not to talk to loudly, especially around their family, about their arrangements for the year.

By the time they were done, they had a wide variety of books on any & all subjects. They decided to have lunch with their family. During the meal, Charlie got up to use the restroom. He wasn’t excepting to be ambushed in there by his older brother.

“What’s going on with you? Why did you tell Mum & Dad? You had no right to tell anybody. That was a personal mistake between us,” Bill said angrily.

“It wasn’t a mistake. Mum & Dad have a right to know who their children are dating…” Charlie didn’t get a chance to say anything more before he was shoved up against a wall.

“We were never, NEVER dating. We are brothers & nothing more. We aren’t a ‘couple’ & we’ve never been one. You were a good fuck & nothing more. Stop telling lies about us being in a relationship NOW! I don’t wanna hurt you Charlie, but I will if you don’t stop the lies & take it all back. I won’t be the enemy in my own home. The family needs to stay intact & you’re ripping it apart…” Bill didn’t get to finish his tyrant that had progressively gotten louder.

“William! Don’t you dare talk to your brother that way! I would have thought better of you. Back down NOW!” When Bill refused to move, Mrs. Weasley got madder, “I said LET CHARLIE DOWN NOW!”

Finally, Bill let Charlie down. Charlie landed on the ground gasping for breath & silently crying. Fred rushed to his side as their mother continued her tirade on her oldest son, “William, I thought I had taught you better than this. Your father & I have decided to look into family therapy. Don’t say a word. You aren’t being given the choice. I won’t see my family torn apart. I never wanna see you talk to your brother that way again. We do NOT threaten other members of our family. We are going home NOW! This conversation is not done. William, go with your father through the floo. We’ll meet you @ the Burrow shortly.” With that Bill & Arthur left the restroom & headed home.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea that he was going to act that way. I don’t wanna band you from your home, but can you not come home yet,” Molly asked as she calmed down & silent tears rained down her cheeks.

“I’ve got a job @ Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. We’ve been looking for essentials. We can stay there tonight. Can you & Dad get some stuff for me from Romania? I have a list of stuff that I need & stuff that I don’t ever wanna see again,” Charlie said quietly.

“No problem. I am sorry about Bill’s behavior. I had no idea how bad he was. We’re going to start with family therapy without you. I hope you don’t mind. We need to figure out what’s going on with Bill before we bring you in. George, Ron, & Ginny have all agreed to start therapy with us. I can set up a separate therapy session for you if you’d like,” Molly replied.

“Thank you Mum. Is it okay if Fred comes with me to my individual appointments?” Charlie asked.

“Of course. I gotta go see the damage @ home. I’ll talk to you two later. Bye,” Molly said before giving each of her two boys a quick hug & heading out of the restroom.


	8. Pick Up

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: see first chapter

 

AN: i'm so very sorry about the long wait. i had writers block & then finals & then figuring out my schedule for this semester. i'm going to try & get a new chapter out @ least once a week. however, 10 brand new reviews will get a new chapter posted tomorrow night. thank you for your patience. this is an emtional story. i put myself into this story 100%. i hope you like it.

 

Chapter 8: Pick Up

 

“Are you okay Charlie?” Fred asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t realize that he hated me. I…I…” Charlie couldn’t finish what he was saying.

“It’s okay, Charlie. I’ll be here for you. Let’s finish getting what we need & head to Grimmauld Place to get the rest of our stuff. We can then go back to Hogwarts & start setting up the hut. Okay?” Fred said as he remained calm on the outside. Inside, Fred’s blood was boiling; he couldn’t believe that Bill would do that to Charlie. From what Charlie had said, he had never pressured Bill into making a long-term commitment even though that’s what he wanted.

***

Charlie & Fred spent all weekend working hard on the hut. Charlie barely slept. Fred woke up Monday morning @ 5 to find a large breakfast on the table & Charlie working hard @ the dishes.

Fred had had enough, “Please sit down & eat with me.”

“I gotta get these dishes done,” was Charlie’s response.

“Please Charlie. The dishes can wait till after you eat. You’ve barely been eating & sleeping. This isn’t healthy. I’m worried about you,” Fred was in tears by the end.

Charlie stopped doing dishes & turned around. When he saw Fred crying, he slumped onto the ground with his back against the cupboards. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do anymore. If I stop for too long, I start thinking about where it all went wrong. If I sleep, I dream about good times & then I wake up & I’m ten times sadder because it’s all changed now. If I don’t keep my hands occupied, they shake continuously. If I let my mind wander too much, I start to cry. I feel like a complete fool. I can’t even do anything right anymore,” halfway through Charlie had broken down into tears.

Fred wrapped his arms & body around Charlie trying to comfort him. There wasn’t much verbally spoken between the two in the hours that they sat there on the floor, but a lot of communication was spoken between them. Hopefully things would settle down for the school year.

***

The next day Charlie started working on his lesson plans for the year. Fred made sure that he ate every couple of hours. Charlie hadn’t eaten too much in so long that it hurt him to eat a lot in one sitting.

Fred worked on setting up an office in the hospital wing & getting acquainted with the ways things were run in the hospital wing. Fred worked hard, but he also made sure that Charlie didn’t work himself too hard. Fred didn’t like seeing the shell of the once great guy that Charlie was. It was like he was there, but not really there. Charlie would stare for hours on end @ the door, as if waiting for Bill to come in & say it was all some sick & twisted game.

Fred wanted to see Charlie happy again, but he knew that he couldn’t push him. Charlie was making small strides into a somewhat normal routine. He ate a snack every couple hours, he worked on his lesson plans, & he slept on a couch in his bedroom. His bed wasn’t slept in. The bed was made & ready to be used, but it was just there for looks. Fred didn’t understand why Charlie was so afraid of the bed. Fred had asked Charlie several times, but Charlie always left the room & never replied.


	9. New Starts

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: yeah right. like i own anything but the plot.

 

Please review! i'm not above begging. thanks for the nine reviews that i did get last time.

 

Chapter 9: New Starts

 

Both Fred & Charlie were set up & ready to go for the new school year, but both were worried about the new school year. Fred was worried about what to do with he had a lot of patients to take care of & Charlie was worried about messing up his first class.

Charlie sat @ the head table with Fred to his left & Remus to his right. Remus had decided to return as Defense Against the Dark Arts’ teacher. Madame Pomfrey sat on the other side of Fred. Charlie couldn’t keep his hands from shaking. Fred reached under the table & placed a hand on Charlie’s thigh, he squeeze once to let Charlie know that he wasn’t alone. Fred’s hand remained on Charlie’s thigh through the rest of the welcoming feast.

After the sorting, Remus was introduced as coming back to teach again; Charlie was introduced as Hagrid’s replacement; & of course, Fred was announced as Madam Pomfrey’s aid. After all were the new comers were introduced, everybody dug into the wonderful feast. Charlie didn’t eat much, but he ate enough to keep Fred happy.

@ the end of the feast, Ron, Harry, & Ginny stayed behind to congratulate Remus, Charlie, & Fred. Charlie flinch when he was hugged, but otherwise showed no outward sign of emotion. Both Harry & Ginny noticed, while Ron remained obvious. Ron & Ginny talked about their summer, but both carefully left Bill out of the conversation. Charlie was itching to get out of there. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his siblings; he just didn’t know how to react around them anymore & he didn’t know how much they knew about what had happened.

Half an hour later, Fred & Charlie finally made their way down to the hut. Madam Pomfrey had graciously given Fred the night off. She may not have said much, but she knew the whole situation. Fred talked to her & asked for her advice on how to deal with his health: both physical & mental health.

***

Charlie was so nervous about his first class that he decided to skip breakfast in the great hall. He ate a small meal in the hut before heading out of his first class ever. Charlie had a slight shake to his hands, but he was doing good so far.

His first class was seventh years. It was a small class, as most of them dropped the class last year. Ron had tried to get back into the class without success. The class consisted of Terri Boot from Ravenclaw; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, & Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin; Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, & Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor; & nobody from Hufflepuff. Seven students & Charlie was still nervous.

Draco & Blaise were the first two to arrive for class. They were also ten minutes early. The rest of the class came a few minutes before class started. While Charlie was nervous, he spoke with great confidence. He dedicated this first lesson to what he knew best: dragons. After telling some stories about dragons he’d dealt with, he gave them the rest of the time (about 30 minutes) to ask questions & work on their homework.

Draco asked a lot of questions & even stayed after class to ask more questions. Charlie enjoyed the smooth flowing conversation between the two of them. This was the best conversation he’d had since the whole thing with Bill blew up in his face. Draco had to rush to get his next class on time. Charlie had a smile on his face for the whole next class.


	10. Pleasant Surprise

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: not mine.

 

Chapter 10: Pleasant Surprise

 

Fred was amazed about Charlie’s sudden change of attitude. When Fred walked in to the hut before dinner, Charlie was humming as he was cooking. “Why are you cooking? Aren’t you going to eat in the great hall?”

“Ummmmm…no, I don’t plan on eating in the great hall,” Charlie looked down as he spoke.

“What are you hiding?” Fred questioned.

“I kind of invited someone over for dinner,” Charlie spoke in a hushed voice.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me who is coming over. I’m gonna head to the great hall. I won’t be back till late. Poppy is teaching me some new techniques tonight. Bye,” with that Fred was out the door.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Charlie had just finished setting up the table. Charlie had a slight skip to his walk. Charlie opened the door to see Draco’s bright face. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me. Your class today was great. You’re a fabulous teacher,” Draco said with a slight blush on his face.

“I just finished setting the table. So why don’t we sit down & eat,” Charlie said with a slight squeak to his voice.

Draco took his seat at the small table; he smiled as Charlie brought a pot of pasta & a bowl of salad over from the stove. Charlie took his seat across the table from Draco. They each dished out their servings of pasta & salad. Both were silent, but not an awkward silent.

“This is delicious! I didn’t realize that you could cook so well,” Draco complimented.

“Well, when you grow up in as big family as I did, you learn to help out. Bill would help with the chores outside, & I helped with the cooking & dishes. Fred & George weren’t any help at all; they were always getting in the way,” Charlie said with a smile & small laugh.

“I wish I had good memories like you do. My family isn’t that great. I get pressure from my dad to join the dark lord & pressure from my mom to marry some pureblood witch & have an heir,” Draco said with a sigh.

“All parents put pressure on their children; because they want what they think is best for their children. You just got to remember that parents don’t know what’s best for you. It’s all up to you. I get pressure from my parents to settle down with a nice girl & get married & start my own family,” Charlie explained.

“You don’t want that? I thought you would want to start a family of your own,” Draco asked curiously.

“I do want my own family, but I don’t want a girl,” Charlie looked down with a blush on his face.

Draco remained quiet, as he got up & walked around the table & knelt down in front of Charlie. Draco gently lifted Charlie’s face up by his chin. Draco leaned in & tenderly pressed his lips to Charlie’s. Charlie slipped his hand into Draco’s hair. They didn’t release each other until air became necessary.

“Wow,” was all Charlie managed.

“Yeah,” was Draco’s short reply.

Charlie stood up & pulled Draco up from the floor. Charlie reattached his lips to Draco’s, as he pushed Draco back towards his bed. Draco’s knees hit the back of the bed with a slight bump. Once again they came up for air.

Draco suddenly changed their positions. Charlie found himself with his back on his bed. Draco attacked Charlie’s neck with his mouth. Charlie moaned loudly as his neck was feasted on. Draco was very talented with his mouth & tongue.

When Draco slipped his hand under Charlie’s shirt, Charlie suddenly sat up & pushed Draco aside. Charlie started pacing back & forth across the room. Draco was deeply concerned about Charlie’s abrupt change in behavior, “What’s going through your head, Charlie?”

“Draco, I need to tell you something very important. My last & only boyfriend,” Charlie stopped to take a deep breath before continuing, “was my brother Bill. I know it’s bad, but I couldn’t help loving him. I’m working on getting over him. I like you a lot Draco, but I’m not ready for a sexual relationship just yet.”

“I understand completely. We can take this as slow as possible. I don’t want you feeling bad because it was incest. I know that you can’t control who you fall in love with. I can wait for sex. I don’t want it to be sex; I want to make love with you.”

Charlie didn’t say anything in response, but he did walk over to Draco & pull him up into a kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes before breath became necessary. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“What’s a movie?”

Charlie laughed & showed Draco his DVD player. They cuddle up together on the couch & watched the movie together.

When Fred came in around midnight, he was pleasantly surprised to find Charlie with a smile on his face. Fred had no clue that Draco was the one that Charlie had been nervous about; though he may not like the Malfoys; he would never break his brother’s happiness.


	11. Mystery

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: clearly not mine, except for the plot.

 

Chapter 11: Mystery

 

Charlie was up early the next morning humming a tune he just made up & cooking breakfast. Fred just watched from the sideline as his brother rushed around the room. “You seem awfully chipper this morning. So does that mean last night went well?” Fred asked with a slight smirk.

Charlie whipped around, having not noticed his brother enter the room, & landed on his butt on the floor. Charlie’s smile just grew more, “Yes,” he blush grew as he went on, “last night went very well.”

“So are you over Bill now?” Fred asked.

Charlie’s smile quickly faded. He hadn’t thought about Bill. After everything that had happened, he still loved Bill with all his heart. The problem was that Bill had betrayed him. Charlie eyes grew dark. Bill was ashamed of him, & Draco would be the same way. Nobody wanted to be with him in public. Draco would want a hidden relationship just like Bill did.

Charlie didn’t realize that he was crying, when he suddenly felt arms go around him. He stiffened up & looked behind him to see Fred holding him close & crying. Fred hated seeing the self-loathing in his brother’s eyes. It made him feel even worse that he was the one to have brought it up.

Fred had Charlie’s classes cancelled for the day. He just couldn’t stand to see the emptiness that now filled his brother’s eyes. Bill had wrecked his once happy brother. Fred was afraid that Charlie would never be happy again.

Draco showed up at the hut during his free time. He knocked several times before the door opened. Draco cautiously entered the small hut. “Hello?”

“Another private encounter to add to your broomstick?” Charlie asked with a twisted laugh.

“What are you talking about, Charlie? You’re scaring me,” Draco said panic evident in his voice.

“You just wanna use me & leave me, just like Bill,” Charlie said with such an unbelievable calmness.

“How…how can you say that?” Draco asked with a quiver.

“It’s true. No need to try & protect my “fragile” being,” Charlie said with such coldness.

Draco wasn’t even given a chance to reply before he was shoved against the wall with Charlie’s mouth tight against his. Draco could barely believe what was happening. One moment Charlie was accusing him of using him & then the next moment Charlie was assaulting him with his lips. It made no sense at all to Draco.

Charlie’s hands moved beneath Draco’s clothes. As soon as Charlie’s hand touched the opening to Draco’s jeans, Draco tried to buck Charlie off him.

“Stop!” Draco tried to scream.

Charlie didn’t bother to listen to Draco’s pleas. Charlie just kept on going with what he was doing. Finally Draco was able to move one of his hands & he punched Charlie with all his might. That didn’t do much good, except make Charlie even more determined. Draco managed to knee Charlie just as got his robes off & his pants undone.

Draco left his robe & bag & ran as fast quick as lightening away from the hut.

***

Bill sat up in his old bedroom at the Burrow feeling like a prisoner in his own home. Everyone looked at him as if he was an enemy to his own family. They all kept asking him about his “relationship” with his brother, which was simply preposterous. They are just brothers. That’s all. There’s never been anything more than that, but his parents just merely brushed off everything he said.

Meals as a family were taken with implausible silence. It was almost deafening. Bill tried to make small conversations with his parents & George & Remus, but they all would give him a pitiful looks.

Bill was tried of all the pity he was receiving. “JUST STOP IT! ME & CHARLIE ARE JUST BROTHERS! THAT”S ALL!” Bill shouted at his entire family plus Remus. Bill shoved away from the table & ran out the Burrow to the apparation point.

“WILLIAM! STOP! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!” Mrs. Weasley yelled after her son from the backyard.

“Bye Mom,” was all Bill said before he apparated away.

***

Albus Dumbledore called the meeting to attention, “I have some vital information to share with you all. The students will be confined to their common rooms. We have a missing student that was last seen running from the hut. I wish that there be a teacher left with each common room. Poppy, you will stay in the hospital wing incase Mr. Malfoy is found harmed. Fred, I would like you to find out what you can from Charlie. Mr. Malfoy’s father will be here within the hour. Severus, you will stay here & brief him on what has happened before the two of you join the search. Everyone else will join me now to start the search of the Forbidden Forest. Any questions?”

“What are we to tell the students when they ask why they are being kept in their common rooms?” asked Pomona Sprout.

“We are in a state of emergency. They will be told more when more information becomes available. There is no reason to get anybody panicked. Mr. Malfoy was not with any other students when he disappeared, so there is no reason to get others involved. The house elves have been informed that dinner is to be served in the common rooms. If that is all…” Dumbledore paused, “Off we go.”


	12. Insult Trade for Injury

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: so not mine, obviously

AN: sorry about the shortness.

Chapter 12: Insults Trade for Injury

Albus Dumbledore called the Great Hall to attention for the first time in a week, “I would like to thank you all for being patient with us. We’ve had a student go missing a week ago today. While we have not given up the search; we have decided to restart classes.”

Gasps & whispers broke out throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave it a couple minutes before calling everyone’s attention back, “For your safety, some new rules are being implemented:

1.) No leaving the castle. For herbology, you will be escorted to the greenhouses by a teacher.

2.) No one is allowed outside the common rooms after nine in the evening until seven in the morning without a teacher escort.

3.) For the time being, Care of Magical Creatures will be cancelled.

Anybody with questions, concerns, or information regarding Draco Malfoy &/or his whereabouts please be in contact with Professor Snape. Perfects please lead your classmates back to their common rooms. Your head of house will be there shortly to answer any questions or concerns that you may have. Thank you. That is all.”

With that, everyone got up & made their ways towards the nearest exit. While that was going on, one student made his way towards the head table.

Harry stopped in front of Professor Snape’s seat at the head table. “May I please speak with you, sir?” Harry asked quietly with his head down.

“Follow me, Potter,” & with that Snape was up & off towards the closest exit. Harry followed as quickly as he could. Snape made his way quickly to his office, once there he opened the door & looked expectantly at Harry. Harry shuffled his way past his professor & into the small office. Harry sat down on the rickety wooden chair while Snape sat in the first-rate chair on the other side of the desk.

“Sir, do you know why Draco would have run off?” Harry asked tentatively.

“What makes you think Draco ran off?” Snape asked with an air of curiosity.

“I know Draco. He’s one of my best friends now. He would have kept himself safe on the grounds unless something happened to make him run off into the Forbidden Forest. So I ask again, do you know why Draco would have run off?” Harry said with authority.

“Mr. Potter! Don’t speak of things of which you do not know!” Snape roared.

“Of things I do not know????? What such things? Things like my love for you? Things like my love for Fred? Things like your love for the both of us? What things, Severus???” Harry was standing by the end of his tirade.

Severus stood tall & stalked around the desk. He then pulled Harry into his arms & moved in to kiss him, but Harry quickly turned his head. Severus then pushed Harry away & walked back around the desk & through the door hidden behind his chair to his personal chambers.

Harry’s body wracked with tears. “I’ve lost him,” he sobbed to what he thought was an empty room.

***

Madame Pomfrey was working hard after she was brought a new patient. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Such a well put together young man with so many self-inflicted wounds covering his body.

“What could have happened to such a child?” she asked herself softly.

“I pushed him away. That’s what happened,” came Charlie’s voice out of the shadows.

“Charlie, you don’t need to hide. I know more than you think. Fred was, well is, confused by what happened between you & Draco,” Madame Pomfrey said in a calming voice while healing Draco.

“How can I be falling for Draco after everything Bill did? But I still love Bill. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Go with your heart. Your head may try to rationalize everything. Your heart knows what you want.”

“But what if my heart is confused by what it wants?”

“Charlie, there is no easy answer to this one. I can’t tell you what to do & your family can’t either. Tell Draco what you’re feeling. Try dating, instead of jumping into a relationship while your heart sorts through everything. Okay, hun?”

“Thanks Poppy. I don’t know what I’d do without your kind words,” Charlie smiled while he took a hold of Draco’s hand.


	13. Castration

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.

 

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to Mistress Vamp for the 12 reviews she left. Thank you. I appreciate it greatly.

 

Chapter 13: Castration

 

Draco could feel someone holding his hand, yet he had no one that would do that. The crispness of the sheets he recognized as the hospital wing. But how had he gotten there? He last remembered being rejected by Charlie & running into the Forbidden Forest. He apparated & ended up in a strange building that was falling apart.

“Please, Draco. I’ve been such a fool. My heart is so mixed up. I love you, but it’s too soon for me to be feeling such a way. & I still love Bill. I know he’s been horrible, but I just can’t help it. Maybe it’s true: your first love never leaves you. I just want you to wake up. It’s been a month & the healers say it’s likely that you’ll never wake.”

Charlie stood & stretched out his muscles. He started pacing & talking to the deathly still Draco, “Harry, Severus, & Fred finally got together shortly after you fell into this coma. George & Remus have had their rough patches, but their still going strong. Did you know that Ginny had a crush on you? Well she did. It broke her heart the day she came to see you & found me pressing a kiss to your lifeless lips.”

Charlie let out a broken whimper but continued on, “She doesn’t talk to me. The only one in the family she talks to is Bill. I think its cause Bill fills her head with how cruel I am & that’s what she wants to hear. Ron asked Hermione to marry him. They weren’t even dating. She said no. Hermione is quite happy with Seamus. It’s only been a month yet it feels like a lifetime. So much has happened & so much hasn’t happened. It’s a fairytale that I want nothing to do with. Everyone is getting together & living happily ever after & I’m waiting by a hospital bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Charlie gently pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead before heading off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco screamed at his body to move, to show some sign of life. He wanted to see the face he had fallen in love with. Yet all he could do was lay there & listen to Charlie speak his mind. Draco wanted to yell out I LOVE YOU TOO but couldn’t.

Charlie visited Draco usually after dinner, only later when he had detentions to supervise. He’d stay all night till it was time for breakfast the next day. The healers said talking to him might help him wake, but there was little help. Charlie refused to let them move Draco to St. Mungo’s. Dumbledore understood Charlie’s reasoning & allowed Draco to remain.

***

“It’s Christmas Day, Draco. I brought you a present. I won’t let anyone unwrap it till you wake up. I got to believe that you’ll wake eventually. Bill is engaged to some woman. I still love him & I always will, but it’s you I want. It’s been months & you still haven’t awoken. Ginny has dropped out of Hogwarts; she’s going to an American wizarding school now. It’s probably for the best. Mum & Dad are renewing their wedding vows in a couple days, so I’ll be gone for that. I’ll hurry home, home to you. Cause home is wherever you are. I’ll talk to you as soon as I get back. I swear I won’t be gone for long,” with that Charlie leaned down & gently kissed Draco’s forehead.

Draco screamed in his mind as he listened to Charlie’s footsteps fade away. Draco could barely believe that months were slipping by & he couldn’t move or talk to even open his eyes. It was frustrating. A silent tear escaped his left eye just in time to be seen.

***

Charlie stood back as his family & their friends congratulated his parents on their wedding vowel renewals. Ginny had refused to come, but Bill & “Robin” were there. Robin had the nerve to think she would be welcomed by the family, Charlie thought angrily.

Bill brought Robin over to Charlie, “Robin, this is my brother Charlie. Charlie, this is my fiancé Robin.”

Robin extended her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charlie.”

“I’m sorry, but the same does not reply in return. You are nothing but an excuse for William to hide his true feelings for the same sex,” with that Charlie turned & walked away feeling lighter than he had in months since Bill had broken his heart.

A loud smack was heard throughout the backyard causing silence to rain out.

The silence was broken by a deafening shriek, “I CAN ONLY BELIEVE IT WAS A JOKE IF SAID BY ONE OR TWO PEOPLE! YOU ENTIRE FAMILY HAS MADE IT CLEARLY THAT YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE YOU CLAIM TO BE! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO THIS WONDERFUL FAMILY, BUT YOUR ATTITUDE & BEHAVIORS OF THE PAST HAVE MADE ME THE THING OF MOCKERY HERE!”

A curse & Robin was gone. Bull crumpled to the ground in pain. Even though no one really wanted to, St. Mungo’s was called & Bill was rushed off to be healed. Well as healed as he could be.

A Healer came out to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, “Your son will be okay. His “parts” have been restored, but there has been severe damage done. He’ll never be able to father children, & it’s likely that he’ll have problems forming an erection with the help of potions. I am very sorry.”

The Healer walked away & Mr. & Mrs. Weasley smile to each other before heading home to let the family, especially Charlie, the good news.


	14. Please Draco, I Need You

  
Author's notes: Charlie is having a meltdown. What has it got to do with Bill? Is everything going to turn out for the better? Or will the Weasley family fall apart? read & find out!  


* * *

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine.

 

AN: dedicated to biku-likes-the-yaoi whose reviews this past week have encouraged me to finish writing this chapter & get it posted for all of you to enjoy. Sorry about the wait everyone!

 

Chapter 14: Please Draco, I Need You

 

“Figures you’d be conscious. Can’t wake up, can you?” the evil smirk could be clearly heard. “It’s amazing what one little potion can do. What does Charlie have that’s so attractive? Is it cause he’s older? Is it cause he’s more experienced? You do know that all his experience comes from his own brother, right?”

Draco listened to the footsteps, as his tormentor walked around the room. Panic swiftly crept into Draco’s body. He recognized the voice, yet couldn’t place it.

· Pansy? No. She’d never do never so spiteful. She’d be more cunning.  
· Granger? No. She doesn’t have a temper like that.  
· Millicent? No. She has nothing against Draco.

Suddenly, it became very clear.

After about an hour of silence, Draco assumed his tormentor had left. A couple tears escaped & made their way down Draco’s cheek.

“I hope you realize Charlie doesn’t love you.”

Draco cringed internally at the sound of his tormentor’s voice. He wanted nothing more than for Charlie to return to his bedside, but instead he was stuck listening to her go on & on.

“Charlie is too in love with Bill to love you. I love you. I’ve been in love with you for years now. We could have a nice life together. Charlie won’t give you the family you deserve. We could live in your lovely manor together & have beautiful blonde children together. We could be so happy together. We could…” she paused as she heard footsteps heading towards hospital wing. She quickly snuck out a side door & through a window to escape.

The doors to the hospital wing opened to reveal Charlie looking haggard. A small smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw Draco.

“Hello my Draco. I hope you don’t mind me calling you mine. I don’t know if you still want to be with me, but I dearly want to be with you.” Charlie gently kissed Draco’s forehead before continuing, “Bill is no longer engaged & his ex-fiancé castrated him. Mum said the healers got him back in one piece, but he’s likely to be impotent. I suppose it’s some kind of justice. I don’t know that it’s really fair to him. I feel so confused.”

Charlie got up walked to the bathroom to splash some water on his face before returning to Draco’s side.

“You probably think I’m a nutcase. I wouldn’t blame you. It’s just so confusing to feel so much for him, though those feelings are fading, & I feel so much for you. I think I’m in love with you. Please come back to me; I need you. I need your help to figure out these feelings.”

The doors to the hospital wing burst open & Fred & Severus ran in. “I think we’ve found a cure!”

“WHAT?!” Charlie screamed.

“Severus & Harry & me have been working on a potion to wake Draco. Hopefully by morning Draco should be out of the coma & awake!” Fred said joyfully.

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked calmly.

“There is no 100% certainty being that we don’t know what caused the coma in the first place. However, this is our best bet at this point in time,” Severus explained.

“How long after you give him the potion will we know if it’s a success or not?” Charlie questioned.

“About 24 hours. Are you ready?” Fred replied.

Charlie nodded his head slowly. Fred took a hold of Charlie’s free hand as Severus administered the potion. Charlie’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t dare hope for the best for fear of being let down.

***

Three hours after the potion was given, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley entered the hospital wing & made their way to their son.

“How are you holding up, hun?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

Charlie turned towards his parents & threw himself into his mother’s arms. “It kills me to just sit here & watch him not move.”

“Oh Charlie. It will be okay. Fred said there’s a good chance Draco will be awake tomorrow. Don’t give up hope,” Molly pleaded with her son while rubbing his back & rocking him.

“I can’t hope to see his dazzling eyes tomorrow, cause I couldn’t bear it if he doesn’t wake. I love him so much, Mum,” Charlie cried.

“We’ll be here with you all night. You don’t have to wait alone. Would you like to eat dinner here or in the great hall with everyone else?” Arthur inquired.

“I don’t want to face them tonight. Please don’t make me have to face everyone,” Charlie pleaded with his father.

“It will be okay. Professor Dumbledore has already arranged for our dinner to be delivered here if we aren’t at the great hall at the beginning of the meal. Everything will work out,” Arthur said gently to his breaking son.

Madame Pomfrey came into check on Draco before heading up to dinner. Molly struggled to keep her son far enough away from Draco’s bed so Madame Pomfrey could check up on her patient.

***

As 11:00 in the morning approached (marking 24 hours since the potion had been given), everybody was on edge. Charlie held Draco’s hand & Fred held Charlie’s other hand.

Lucius Malfoy came to see if his only son would wake. He looked calm & in control as he held Draco’s other hand, but inside he was an emotional wreck.

At almost exactly 11:00 everyone held their breath as they watched Draco…


End file.
